A Wish
by Kireina Yume
Summary: Len found his late-Dad's journal, telling about his project "Vocaloid" and "Kokoro". He was confused by it until "Rin" the robot steps into his life. "Rin" said that she will take care of Len if she wants her wish to be granted. And that is to become a human girl.


**~Prologue~**

In the Kagamine Residence, a young blonde boy was in the attic, searching for his late-Dad music book. Books were scattering on the floor, dusty boxes were opened, spider webs falling from above, yet he shrugged it off.

"Tsk, where the hell is that book?"he growled as his hand searched in the dusty boxes near him, "There's gotta be here."

His name was Kagamine Len. A 15 years old boy that lives alone in his huge mansion. He's handsome, like those male models. His smart, always win many science or math Olympics. His athletic, always got an "A+" in P.E. But it's just that his personality that everyone avoided him. He was cold. Didn't care about his surroundings. Didn't care anyone at all.

Or so that what's people always think of him.

Actually, in the inside, he was nice, caring, and warm. But he can't show it just because he doesn't know how to. He just, expressed it in _**his way**_.

His parents were dead. His Dad died first. Everyone said that it was because he didn't get enough eat, sleep, and rests. Question is; Why? While his Mom died because of an airplane accident, she died in an impact. So it was only Len in the Mansion. Alone. No maids, servants, or butlers. They all quitted. No one was there to take care of Len. Good thing before they died, they left Len lots of money to survive, but Len still working in his part-time job.

"Man, how I hate music..."he mumbled under his breath.

He then walked to another boxes. First, he searched in the big box, where there were his childhood books were. Then the next one, where there where dolls in there, wait, what?

"Huh?"he rose an eyebrow in confusion, "What in heavens are there dolls in the house? I'm sure that I don't have a sister. And I'm SURE that Mom didn't play dolls anymore."

He then shut it back, and opened the next box where there where dresses in there, which making it more suspicious and weirder. He took one and held it in front of his figure with his head looking down. It fits. He then realized what he just did, blushing, he threw the dress in the box and shut it quickly, and pretended that nothings happened.

Then he opened the next one. The next one was different, it was filled with papers that had some writing on it. Len thought it was what he was searching for, but no it's not. The paper was his Dad's, but it's not what he's searching for. He sighed and wanted to put it back, but then noticed a name on it. He took it and read it.

"Kagamine... Rin? Who's that? My sister?"he questioned himself, he shrugged, "Nah, I don't have one."

He put the paper back and shut it. But then again, he was curious. Who was Kagamine Rin? Were his parents hiding something from him? Why were there dolls and dresses? Did his parents always want a girl and thought that he was a girl? He then took another sheat of paper and read it.

**_December 27th year xx,  
_**_**Kagamine Leon's Journal**_

**_I just made my newest invention!  
Oh and this is a journal, not a diary, I'm a man... guy._**

**_So I'm still 7, but I'm not in school. Because my parents left me in my mansion.  
I was lonely, no one was there. Then a light bold came on my head.  
I decided I'll make my own friend. So I created a robot.  
I called the project "Vocaloid".  
I invented a robot girl and named her "Kagamine Rin."  
And it was a miracle!_**

**_"Kagamine" is my surname, and "Rin" is... well, if I had a daughter, I'll named it Rin.  
I WISH that if I'm married though. I mean, I barely go outside!_**

**_And today was the best day EVER! I succeeded!  
She was alive, in a robot way of course.  
But there was something missing from her.  
_**

**_She was emotionless. She doesn't have a heart. _**

Len was done reading the first one. He put it on the ground, and searched for the next one. 4 minutes later, he found it, and read it,

_**January 1st year xx,  
**__**Kagamine Leon's Journal.**_

_**Many days passed, and many time I spent my days with Rin.  
I always teached her happiness and sadness of man kind.  
But sadly, she didn't get it at all!  
**_

_**And when I teached her to sing, her voice was so... angelic.  
But it was still numb with no emotions in it.**_

_**I was desperate first, what can I say?**_

_**She's a heartless robot.**_

_**Because of that, I'll make her a heart!  
And I'll named the project "Kokoro".**_

The next one was rather short. But he was still curious, and decided to search for the next one. The next one was rather long, But Len still read it though. After a few papers he read, only one left in the box. He took it and breathed in to read it.

_**April 15th year yy,  
**__**Kagamine Leon's Journal.**_

_**Meh, how long I haven't written my journal just because I was busy on my project?  
It was already passed 26 years.  
Oh and, I already married... Her name was Lola, Kagamine Lola.  
**__**I met her in my part-time job.**_

_**She was kind, sweet.  
We married when she was 21, and I was 22.  
And now I'm 33, and I have a son.**_

_**His name is Kagamine Len.  
"Len", I got the name... inspired by Rin's name though.  
He's now 11, and man, he looks a LOT like Rin.  
Not that he looks like a girl... **_*insert Len's eye twitched*

_**Talk about Rin, I almost done the "Kokoro" project.  
All I have to do was install it into her and BAMN! Not a heartless robot anymore!**_

_**Lola knew about Rin, and she begins fangirling, buying all dresses and stuffs for her.  
Psh... girls... Well, I can't blame her for that though.  
So I just have tocc-_**_

The journal stopped. Len was confused and realized something. Some drop of blood was on the paper. It was old and dark. Len gasped and quickly let it go. Now he knows why his father died. It's because of the "Kokoro" project. He was working on the "Heart" for the robot. After all this time, why's his father almost never spent the time with him. Why were there sounds in the middle of the night. Why there were dresses and dolls. It was because of the robot, "Kagamine Rin".

"Kagamine... Rin..."Len said "it's" name. "I wonder where is "she"?"

Being the curios he was, Len decided to search for this "Rin". He cleaned the mess he made, and went downstairs, to the third floor with a ladder that connects the third floor and the attic. He then walked to his Dad's work room, a place he never visits, and now it was his chance.

He arrived in front of a big dual mahogany door. It was kinda dusty since no one was there to clean it. Len pushed the door opened, pitch dark greeted him. He sneezed because of the dust, and swinging his hand to the wall, searching for the switch. When he found it, he turned it on. The lamp buzzed until it lighted brightly. Len rubbed his eyes because of the sudden lightness, and started to scan the room.

A huge monitor was attached on the wall, under it was a table that had a keyboard, a computer, and a mouse. Beside it was a chair that was covered by a white dusty cloth. There were many electronics and gadgets. But one caught Len's attention. It was a capsule. A big capsule that can fit a human. Len walked to the capsule with a hint of curios in his eyes.

It was huge, a big glass was covering it, yet Len couldn't see what was in it. He glanced at the right and then noticed there were buttons near the capsule. Confused, Len looked at the buttons. A huge red button that was suspicious then the others. Len leaned his hand to the button, but he was hesitated. What will happen if he pushed the button? But Len pushed it anyways. A sound of computer suddenly could be heard. Len was caution about it, and backed off from the capsule.

What had he done?

Then the sound slowly turned off, but the shining light fro the capsule was not. Affected by it, Len walked closer, only being surprised when the glass was opened suddenly. Mist was everywhere. Len coughed, swinging his hand to blow away the mist. He looked at the capsule, and his eyes widened.

There, in the capsule, was a girl that looks exactly like him. Her eyes were closed. Cables were around her, like they were attached to her. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing the same shade of blue like Len's, but brighter, cerulean.

"Vocaloid 02, Kagamine Rin, _**activate.**_" "it" said.

Len blink to make sure what he just saw. The girl then blink a few times, from her robot-like eyes, turned to be big innocent cerulean eyes. She walked out of the capsule, not aware of the cables pulled off. Len backed off as she walked nearer to him. Len hands were ready, ready to fight if she suddenly attacks him. "Rin" then started to make a move on him, Len startled. But to his surprise, the robot didn't attack him, instead, the robot tackled him with a hug, successfully made them fell to the ground.

"Master!"it cheered, "I miss you so MUCH! It's been 4 years I haven't seen you! What happen."

Len didn't answer her. He still shocked by the "event".What just happened? A girl- robot, just suddenly tackled him to a hug and said it missed him.

"Master?"it called again. It backed off to see Len's face. She tilted her head in confusion. Len just stared at her, but his face flushed when she suddenly cupped his face. Fully staring down his eyes. "Master, why are your eyes blue. The last time I remember, they were green. Oh and Master, you looked younger than usual. Did you make a "forever young" potion or what?"

"U-uh..."Len can't speak anything towards her, but it caught her attention.

"And your voice... it's different..."she said. She looked at Len's face again, and it made Len's face redder. She then realized something, and pushed Len harshly. "Wh-who are you?! Where's Master?!"

"Ca-calm down."Len comforted her, walking to her, but she backed off because she was scared. Len sighed and said, "Calm down. I won't hurt you."but she still didn't believe him. "I-I'm your Master's son, Kagamine Len."

Her eyes then sofetened, but they went widened, with white lights. Scared, Len backed off and shut his eyes.

"Kagamine Len. Kagamine Leon's son."she said with a robotic tone. "Friend."

Len slowly opened his eyes, and found Rin, standing in front of him, with her hand in front of his face. She was smiling warmly, which making Len's face reddened. But Len didn't focus at all, he was still shocked. And his eyes started to close, until it blacked out.

Rin was still standing there, confused. She then picked up Len in bridal style, and carried him to his room. Because of her brain of knowledge, Rin knew where his room was. When she arrived at his room, she layed Len to his bed carefully, not wanting to wake him up. She covered Len with a blanket, and smiled proudly. She grabbed the nearest chair, and brought it near Len's bed and sat on it. Rin was watching Len's peaceful face when he was sleeping. Rin smiled, and leaned over, giving Len a peck on the forehead.

Little that she know, a white light was behind her. Rin noticed it, and turned her back to the light. A figure was coming. Rin stood up because of shock. The figure was none other than her Master, Kagamine Leon. Rin was happy, and ran to him.

"Master!"she semi-yelled, while hugging Leon. Leon just chuckled and pat her head softly. "Master, I miss you so much! Where have you been?"

"Rin,"he called, Rin pulled away, and looked at him. "Now, I am not in this world again. But I'm here just to give you a little job."

"What is it? If it's for you, I'll do it!"

Leon smiled because of the blonde and said, "I want you to take care of Len while I'm and Lola gone."

Rin smiled and said, "I'll do it! Is there anything else Master?"

"There is,"he said, "If you complete your mission, I shall reward you."

"Reward me?"Rin repeated him.

Leon nodded. "Yes,"he said, "If you successful in your job. I'll give you what you really want. And that's to become a human girl."

Rin's eyes widened with happiness. She hugged Leon tightly and repeat "thank you" over and over.

Leon pat her head again and said, "I guess this is good bye then."

"What?"Rin pulled off, looking at him.

He sighed. "I can't stay longer in here, so I must be on my way."

Rin then saddened. She tugged his shirt, taking Leon's attention, "Will you and Lola be back, Master?"

Leon smiled as his figure slowly fading. "That's a mystery Rin."he said, "Well, take care!"

Then his figure was gone. No more white light. Rin then fell on her knees with tears flowing down from her eyes. She wiped her nose and eyes, and stood up. She turned her back, and found Len still asleep. Rin smiled at the figure and joined him sleeping.

* * *

**Me : 2, 381?! /(OoO)\ This is the longest prologue I have ever done. Well, this story was inspired by "Kokoro", "Kokoro Kiseki", and "Pinocchio". Yeah, I was inspired by "Pinocchio" since Rin will be a human if she succeeded her task.**

**Rin : WOOHOO! Imma Robot!**

**Len : Why am I being a "tsundere"?**

**Me : 'Cause tsundere Len is cute! Anyways, review! Although it's still a prologue, but at least the prologue has more than 2 thousand words without the Author's note and the "~Prologue~" word.**


End file.
